Into The Woods
by Pikori Delurio
Summary: Spain has planned a romantic walk through the woods with Romano that will take place at night, after the World Meeting. What could possibly go wrong? More than you think! Contains BoyxBoy, GerIta and Spamano/RomaSpa/Romain


Romano woke up late, as usual. The afternoon sun was streaming through the drapes, illuminating the empty soda cans on the side table, dirty clothes strewn throughout the room and the empty snack-size chip bags dotting the floor. The groggy Italian groaned and pulled his head underneath the blankets in a failed attempt to shield himself from the warm light. He could hear his brother from the kitchen, singing to himself in Italian and no doubt making pasta. _Bastard!_ Romano cursed the Italian's ability to wake up in such a good mood before rolling onto his stomache to attempt sleeping longer. Just as he was beginning to drift off, he heard a tap on the door.

_Tap tap taptap tap_

"Do you want a bowl of pasta~?" Italy sang out, in the tune of Anna's _'Do you wanna build a snowman?'_ from Frozen. Romano wanted to kill the potato-loving bastard for taking the idiot to see that fucking movie.

"No the fuck I don't, fucktard." Romano called out, covering his head with a pillow. Italy just giggled at the door and continued in his singing.

"You-a know you want-a pasta~"

"NO I DON'T!"

"You're going to have to get up anyway fratello*! The meeting starts in less than an hour! Your boss said you can't be late anymore!" Romano couldn't argue any further, because he was right. He had gotten into a fight with his boss just a few days before after walking in two hours late for the third time in a row. He ended the bickering with a very vulgar response, earning a shocked 'VE!' from Italy.

After dressing, Romano made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, were Italy sat staring at his smartphone hopefully, apparently expecting a text from Germany. Romano growled and jerked a tomato from the bowl before dropping down into the chair across from Italy who, again, let out a soft 've' and giggled.

"Are you expecting a text from Mr. Spain, fratello?" he giggled, watching Romano search through his own phone for a moment before responding.

"No, Veneziano, and even if he were to text me I'd ignore his tomato-loving ass."

"Sure sure!" Italy giggled before squealing at his now vibrating phone.

The ride to the meeting hall was long and boring. Italy insisted on singing along to whatever Taylor Swift song came on the radio. Upon finally reaching the meeting hall, he jumped out of the car and ran to the waiting Germany, leaving Romano alone to gather his laptop and car keys and walk to the door. Romano waited for Spain, his idiot boss, to pull up into the parking lot. Surely enough, after not much longer, Spain pulled in, his breaks squeaking into his assigned parking space. Romano couldn't help but smile a bit, the bastard's car was horrible. It looked like it had been bought out of a junk yard. The paint on the side of the 1995 Toyota Corolla was peeling and scratched, the windows slid down whenever a door was shut, and the fabric of the car seats were ripped and stained. Somehow, however, Spain had been driving the same car for years, and had never called to be pulled off the side of the street once. Romano quickly wiped the smirk off of his face when Spain stepped out of the car and began walking to him.

"Hola, Lovi!" Spain chimed, a goofy smile across his face.

"Don't call me that, tomato bastard." Romano growled as Spain just rolled his eyes playfully.

"You're always so cranky when I see you at the meeting" He said, but Romano hadn't heard him. He was too focused on the Spaniard's eyes. The beautiful, green eyes that seemed to shine like stars whenever Romano's gaze met his. Spain always had this look that he gave him, something Romano couldn't put his finger on, but every time it'd send a wave of warmth through him, making his heart explode with desire. Desire for him, to hold him in his arms and never let go. For whenever Spain's back was turned, Romano's expression turned to that of longing, of true desire and adoration. The bastard was nothing but perfect.

Romano was pulled out of his daydreaming when Spain inched closer to him.

"I had an idea for us tonight, Lovi! Something that we could do after the meeting was over..." A smirk spread itself across the Spaniard's face as Romano's cheeks felt like they'd caught fire.

"What are you talking about?!" Romano snapped.

"I mean something special! Okay, so... I was out walking the dogs, and we came across a path in the woods! It was so pretty, Lovino! I wanted to walk it with you to see where it went!" Romano internally strangled himself, that wasn't what he thought he'd say.

"Maybe, you dumb bastard." With that, the two walked into the meeting hall together.

_*Fratello - Italian for 'brother'_

_Cover photo drawn by me!  
Visit My DeviantArt Page!_

_I created nothing but the fanfiction  
All characters belong to Hidekazu Himeruya, Creator of 'Hetalia, Axis Powers'_


End file.
